


Boris Vs Chickens

by flickawhip



Series: Boris The Great's Adventures [1]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Boris causes chaos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff I wrote when I couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boris Vs Chickens

“Oh Christ… Lil, go get Alison…. That ruddy dog…”

Megan had chased Boris with a yell. 

“BORIS, COME HERE.”

The dog turns, stares, then whips around and bounds off. 

“BORIS!”

By the time Megan has caught up to Boris, the dog is chasing Steph’s chickens around in circles. Steph is staring, quite clearly bemused, at the dog. 

“BORIS….”

Megan moves closer, attempting to catch the dog, failing miserably as the dog darts sideways, leaving Megan in a heap on the ground. 

“BORIS YOU LITTLE…”

A shrill whistle breaks through the air and Megan sighs, kneeling up and wiping hair out of her eyes, sighing when Boris bounds over to Alison with amused woofing sounds. 

“I told you not to let him slip his lead…”

“He didn’t… he pulled it loose.”

Phyllis Jean, who by now insisted on being called Lily, was laughing. 

“It’s not exactly nice to laugh at your sister…”

Alison’s tone was light, but reproachful, even as Megan finally stood up. Her smile was slight as she added. 

“I think Megan should probably stay and make amends…”


End file.
